


Seven Times

by Theflannelwizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Shoutout to my sister for helping!!, They're dorks okay, lots of fluff, this is rated t because I mention sex but there's nothing explicit its mostly very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflannelwizard/pseuds/Theflannelwizard
Summary: Remus Lupin realized he was in love with Sirius Black seven times.





	Seven Times

Remus Lupin realises he’s in love with Sirius black no less than seven times. The first time they’re in their sixth year. Sirius plays guitar, electric guitar, and he can be kind of a dick about it- “Look at me, I’m Sirius Black, I’m a badass with an electric guitar and I flirt with everyone even though I have a boyfriend!” What Remus doesn’t know is that Sirius also plays acoustic guitar. The first time he sees the acoustic, Sirius’ hair is up in a loose bun and he’s wearing one of Remus’ favourite jumpers. He’s sitting on the window seat in their dorm, and the light behind him is positively golden. Remus straight up gasps because oh my GOD, he just looks so SOFT and holy fuck is that- it is- he’s playing Hey Jude and Hey Jude is one of my favourite songs and SHIT I’M IN LOVE!

It hits him again the first time they have sex. Well, right after the first time they have sex. Sirius is all curled up with one hand and his head on Remus’ bare chest and Remus has no idea how he can have fallen asleep so fast after what just happened. Remus had expected to live his whole life a virgin, but here he is, 17 and getting his dick sucked by the most beautiful, wonderful, clever, hilarious, perfect boy in the whole world. It’s not the sex that does it as much as the realisation that someone cares enough about him to want to kiss his scars and say he’s beautiful and completely ignore the fact that he’s, well, What He Is. It’s also the fact that he wants Sirius badly enough to break his promise to himself to stay celibate. He thanks Merlin that there’s not risk of getting Sirius pregnant and cries just a little because he never knew he could be this happy. 

After final exams seventh year, Remus realises he and Sirius don’t have much time left living together unless they get a flat together. Somehow he didn’t understand how serious their relationship was until it’s brought up in casual conversation and Sirius doesn’t give it a second thought. “Sirius, I don’t feel good about you going back to live with your parents. I know how they treat you and-” “Right, so when I leave that hellhole my parents live in and move into our flat, you can treat me better, Moons.” This one’s not euphoria as much as just, wow, people don’t just... move in together unless they mean it. Sirius evidently meant it.

Living together allows Sirius to always be there for him on the full moon, and they both try not to make too big a deal out of it, because Remus hates to center his life around his condition and Sirius knows this. After a particularly bad moon, though, Sirius refuses to leave him even for a second and pampers him for a full week. Every time Remus insists he’s fine, Sirius declares that fine isn’t good enough and brings him more tea and blankets and chocolate. “Eat this, Moony, it’ll help.” “Don’t you have anything better to do?” “There is nothing better than you.” And this time he’s not surprised that Sirius could love him this much, because he’s had Sirius long enough to get used to being loved, but he’s still just overwhelmed with thoughts somewhere along the lines of FUCK… if soulmates are real, I’ve found mine.

When he hears Sirius killed James and Peter, Remus has not even a shred of doubt that it’s not true. He sees all the evidence, and he refuses to accept it. This is love, he realises, love is refusing to believe the worst no matter how real it looks. He spends the first four years of Sirius’ imprisonment practicing his patronus so he can go break Sirius out. The only reasons he doesn’t are fear that Sirius won’t be the only one who escapes and direct orders from Dumbledore. It takes Remus Lupin seven years to break down his internal barriers and accept that Sirius is a murderer.

The sixth time Remus Lupin realises he’s in love with Sirius Black is in the shack, when he sees him again for the first time in twelve years. Sirius is dirty and gaunt and terrifyingly thin, and all Remus wants to do is lift him onto the miraculously still standing bed in the corner and kiss the life back into him. His lips are chapped for the first time since fourth year when he figured out a charm to keep them soft. It takes Remus Lupin seven minutes to build all those protective, loving barriers back up and know that Sirius is innocent. 

In 12 Grimmauld Place when they kiss for the first time after 12 years apart, it’s nothing like how they used to kiss. Sirius’ lips were never chapped and Sirius’ breath was never this ragged and Sirius’ hands in his hair were never this desperate and bony. But there had never been quite this much raw passion either, and there had never been this much need. This was the closest to purely happy Remus had been in 13 years, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
